star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Honest Beautiful
A Song Featured in Star Season 7 Episode 16 The Cruel World Sung By The Underdogs (Girls Only) Lyrics Tori Oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh Mackenzie, they ain't ready for this ' Lily' Deekina, they ain't ready for this ' Sabrina' Margret, they ain't ready for this ' Anna' Random White Girl, Anasteshia Mackenzie The Underdogs Skylar ' Don't go and waste your precious time With all the nonsense on your mind '''Promila ' No, don't criticize yourself no more You got a smile worth fighting for ''' Erica Yeah, you've got everything With your perfect porcelain Ain't no one compare to it You just gotta remind yourself Margret ''' That you're amazing, babe Break it down in every way Could be smiling every day You just gotta remind yourself '''Deekina You can dance like Beyoncé ' Juanita and Maria' You can shake like Shakira Betty ' Cause you're brave ' Liz Yeah, you're fearless Random White Girl ''' And you're beautiful, you're beautiful '''Anasteshia So whine like Rihanna ' Guian ' Go and pose like Madonna Brittany Cause you're brave ' Little Hot Momacita' Yeah, you're honest Jordy And you're beautiful, you're beautiful, girl Rudeling ''' You sell out every stadium, oh-oh '''Marketa And the crowd goes crazy When you're done, hmm Zarket ''' Don't know how beautiful you are, oh yeah, yeah '''Melissa You deserve your Hollywood star Tyquisha ''' Yeah, you've got everything With your perfect porcelain Ain't no one compare to it You just gotta remind yourself '''Jordy That you're amazing, babe Break it down in every way Could be smiling every day You just gotta remind yourself Deekina You can dance like Beyoncé ' Juanita and Maria' You can shake like Shakira Betty ' Cause you're brave ' Liz Yeah, you're fearless Random White Girl ''' And you're beautiful, you're beautiful '''Anasteshia So whine like Rihanna ' Guian ' Go and pose like Madonna Brittany Cause you're brave ' Little Hot Momacita' Yeah, you're honest Jordy And you're beautiful, you're beautiful, girl Deekina I said you're beautiful You're beautiful Anasteshia Ayo, Meghan, bring that bass Shake it, shake it, shake it, mama Show all the world you know you're hot Wind your waist I tell ya don't stop Tell ya don't stop, tell ya don't stop Juanita and Maria Shake it, shake it, shake it, mama Show all the world you know you're hot Confidence will help you go far Help you go far Deekina You can dance like Beyoncé ' Juanita and Maria' You can shake like Shakira Betty ' Cause you're brave ' Liz Yeah, you're fearless Random White Girl ''' And you're beautiful, you're beautiful '''Anasteshia So whine like Rihanna ' Guian ' Go and pose like Madonna Brittany Cause you're brave ' Little Hot Momacita' Yeah, you're honest Jordy And you're beautiful, you're beautiful, girl Mackenzie (Deekina Runs) You can dance like Beyoncé You can shake like Shakira Cause you're brave Yeah, you're fearless And you're beautiful, you're beautiful Maria with Deekina So whine like Rihanna Go and pose like Madonna Cause you're brave Yeah, you're honest And you're beautiful, you're beautiful, girl Category:Star Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Song Category:Season 7 Songs Category:Songs Sung By The Underdogs Category:Songs Category:Song Category:Star Season 7